


Hurt Niall.

by cassiemorin16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiemorin16/pseuds/cassiemorin16





	Hurt Niall.

               Once there was a lovely family. The Payne-Malik family. Liam Payne and Zayn Malik felt that they had a perfect family the wouldn't want to change a thing they had there wonderful kids. Louis who was 9, Harry who was 5, the. The youngest Niall who was 1. He had just learned to walk. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready. Daddy Like and Papa Z still had to watch the youngest closely in case he fell over. Today was Saturday. That means everyone in the family was home. Liam and Zayn we're cooking breakfast. While the kids were in the family room. Louis watching TV, Harry coloring, and Niall playing with the toys that his Daddy and Papa keep in the room for him. Harry got bored coloring so he went over to Niall. He wanted to play with the toys that Ni was playing with. He walked right over there and grabbed to toy form Niall.

"Hazza! Give it back!" Niall started to cry.

"No! I want to play with it Ni." Niall started to cry even harder. So he walked or tripped his way over to Louis.

"Louwe. Harwy took my toy."

"Ni. I don't care." And pushed Niall away. That caused Niall to cry even harder. When  Louis pushed Niall away Niall tripped and fell and hurt his leg. In the kitchen still cooking breakfast Liam and Zayn heard the crying coming from the family room.

"Wonder what Niall is crying about? Be right back Z I'm going to check on the boys."

"Alright." When Liam walked into the family room he saw Niall sitting in the ground crying his big blue eyes out.

"Come here Ni." He bent down to pick up Niall. "Hey what's wrong. You wanted to go see Papa?" Niall just nodded. And they walked into the kitchen. Niall knew is leg hurt. But he didn’t care he just wanted Papa.

"Zayn, Niall wants you."

"Hey Ni. Hey calm down." Zayn has he took Niall into his arms and started to look over Niall to see if he was hurt in any way. He started to take Niall's pajamas off. As he pulled them off of his legs he saw Niall's right leg start to bruise.

"Hey, Li. Can you come and look at Niall's leg?"

"Why what's wrong? Ohh Ni what's happened? I think we should take him to the hospital, just to make sure."

"Alright boys go get dressed!" Zayn yelled to the other two boys. While Liam was taking care of everything in the kitchen before he did anything else. Then they heard running up the stairs.

"Z I'm going to go and get Niall's stuffed animal and blankie. And the baby bag."  
Then when they were already to leave they got in the car and went to drop Louis and Harry off at Liam’s mom. Then to the hospital.

\---------------------------------------

They waited for the doctor for what felt like hours.

"Hello I am Doctor.Peters. What seems to be the problem with little Niall today?"

"He has some bad bruising on his leg. Whenever we touched it he would whimper. We had him try to walk on it but he wouldn't every put his foot on the ground."

"We'll we will take X-rays to see if it is broken."

"Alright. Thank you."

\---------------------------------------

20 minutes later

 

"Aright it turns out Niall not only broke his leg he also dislocated his knee,tour the ligaments around the knee, tore a muscle in his calf and thigh. He broke his leg in fur place. His tibia and fibula. Also his ankle and part of the bone higher in his thigh. He his going to have to go into surgery for the thigh, and his knee ligaments and fibula."

"Alright when should he get the surgery?"

"I would say he should get it today. We actually have an opening now if you want to get it done now."

"Alright we will do it now."

"Alright."

\--------------------------------------

2 1/2 hours later

"Niall Horan Payne-Malik."

"How is he?" Liam asked

"He is good. The surgery went great he will have a very long healing process. But other than that he will be fine."

Zayn then asked "How long is the healing process?"

"That is about 6 to 10 months."

"Alright. Can we see him?"  
"Yes right this way." When they got to Niall's room he was sleeping nice and soundly. 15 minutes later they got to take him home. But he was still sleeping.

\------------------------------

The next morning when Liam and Zayn woke up they both went to check on their kids together. First stop was Louis who was just waking up.

“Hey, Lou.”

“Hi, Papa. Hi, Daddy.”

“Can we talk to you.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Liam started. “Yesterday when I came into the family room and Ni was crying. Why was he crying? And how did he hurt his leg?”

“Umm... Yesterday... Niall was being good. He was playing with his toys just like you told him to, Harry was coloring but he decided that he would go play with Ni, and Harry took the toy that Niall was playing with right out of his hands. Niall told Harry to give it back but he didn’t listen. So Niall came over to me but I didn’t listen, and told him that I didn’t care. Then I pushed him down.” By this point Louis was in the verge of tears. “But I didn’t mean for him to get hurt. Papa I didn’t want him to get hurt.” Louis told his Daddy and Papa.

“It’s alright Louis.” Louis didn’t listen he just kept crying.  
Liam went down on his knees to be eye level or close to eye level with Louis. “Hey, Louis. Look at me, Niall is fine. Do you want to here the story of what Niall went through at the hospital.” Louis nodded. “Niall had to have surgery on his leg yesterday. He broke his leg in for different places. His ankle, part of his thigh bone, and Tibia and Fibula. He also dislocated his knee and tore some ligaments. But, Louis the best part of it was when he woke up right before the Orange part of his cast went on. He was a laughing ball of Niall. And he is going to be alright.” Right then and there Niall started to cry because he wanted someone to come and see him. “But, he will be alright. Now go and see Ni, while we go talk to Haz.”

“Alright.” Then they walked to Harry’s room.

“Hey Haz. Louis told us what happened yesterday with Niall and how to took the toy that he was playing with.”

“Yeah.”

“Now you know that was wrong didn’t you?” Harry nodded. “Now go and apologize to Ni. Then sit in the time out chair.” After Zayn and Liam talked to Harry they went down stairs to make breakfast. Zayn went to cook. Liam went to take Niall form Louis. But, Louis wouldn’t let him. So, Liam just gave up trying to Niall from Louis, and just decided to let Louis carry him downstairs.  
“Hey, Lou. What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

But before Liam could say some thing zayn called from the kitchen “Guys come eat.”  
“Coming” Liam shouted back. Then they went to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 months later

“Louis, Harry, lets go to!” Zayn shouted to his two other kids.

“Coming Papa.” Harry and Louis called in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the hospital they waited in the waiting room for about 20 minutes.

“Niall Horan?”

“Yes, Lets go boys.” Half an our later the Payne-Malik family were on their way home. With baby Niall in Zayn’s arms. They would perfectly fine. Even Niall.

 

Hope you enjoyed!!!:)


End file.
